1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device.
2. Related Art
In a webbing take-up device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-84042, a torsion shaft is fixed to a spool so as to be rotatable integrally therewith. On one end side of the torsion shaft, a second lock base is fixed so as to be integrally rotatable, and a circular plate is supported so as to be relatively rotatable.
Second lock pawls are turnably supported by the second lock base, and guide pins projecting from the circular plate are movably engaged with elongated holes respectively formed in the second lock pawls.
When a stopper which regulates a relative rotation of the second lock base and the circular plate is retracted so that the circular plate is rotated relatively to the second lock base by an urging force of a spring, the guide pins move in the elongated holes. Further, by this, the second lock pawls are turned to an outside of the second lock base so that the second lock pawls are engaged with a lock ring formed around the second lock pawls.
However, in the webbing take-up device disclosed in JP-A No. 2007-84042 mentioned above, in a case where clearances are formed between the second lock pawl and the second lock base and the circular plate in order to ensure a rotary movement of the second rock pawl, there is a possibility to generate (rattling) noise by repeatedly hitting the second lock pawl against the second lock base and the plate due to, for example, a vibration or the like associated with a vehicle traveling.